Tornado
by Ishval
Summary: Tornados are a bit rare in Japan but not unheard of. This is a story about what happens when the core members of SPR have an encounter with one. Plus add one OOC character in also. Just for the record I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I do love the anime plus the original story in the Manga. Just wish it would have continued.


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Ghost Hunt whatsoever. Just love the show and manga and wish they had continued.

Tornado!

The day started out as any other for two of the three core members of Shibuya Psychic Research, Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant, bodyguard, and guardian Lin Kojou. Kazuya aka Naru the nickname given to him by his part-time assistant Mai Taniyama was doing his usual thing reading over old case files and researching things that might help his understanding of Mai's powers, which seemed to be growing.

The girl was surprising him ever since she had shown that not only did she possess clairvoyance, post-cognitive dreams, and astral projection. Add to that list a possibility of pre-cognitive dreams like premonitions to events that might happen in the future, he hoped to find something to help him train her abilities even further.

The ebony haired teen leaned back in his chair as his thoughts faded back to the day when he had finally found the body of his missing twin brother Eugene. He knew that day he would take his brother's body back to England so both he and his parents would find closure, however he never knew how he actually felt for his assistant, Mai.

He cared for his co-workers and friends although he kept the exterior of an ice cube in place. He did not want them to know that he did care for each one of them. Especially the high school girl whose heart he had inadvertently broken when she confessed her love for him those months ago after finding the body of his brother. He frowned and closed his eyes as he felt the stab in his heart as he remembered the look in her eyes when he had asked her who it was she really loved him or his brother Gene.

He had turned his back to her and walked away before even allow himself to hear her answer. Things really were not the same since both he and Lin had returned to Japan after having been gone for two months but somewhere deep down he hoped it would change.

___Idiot scientist, he heard the voice of his dead twin in his head._

___ Do not start this with me again Gene._

___ You hurt her, and finally you are accepting that fact I see. You know it would be wise to let her know how you feel about her, how you really feel before you lose her for good._

___ What do you mean?_

___ Well… I hate to tell you this little bro, but you do have some competition for her affection. _

___ Do you mean you Gene; after all, you are her spirit guide in her dreams?_

___ No, not me, but there is someone else who has been showing her a lot of attention lately whether you have noticed or not. _

___ Who is he? _

___ Sorry bro, I cannot tell you. However, be warned, something bad is heading your way. Turn on the TV._

_He did as his dead twin asked and turned on the TV. The weather report was not looking good for a big super cell storm was moving towards Japan from the mainland and picking up speed. _

___Being a ghost hunter one thing he found he needed to keep up on weather conditions. Especially since spirit, manifestations needed energy sources to show themselves. He did not like what he was seeing. The super cell was showing possibilities of tornadic activity. In addition, the way it was heading would send it through Gunma, then Tokyo, Shibuya and other points east before finally heading out to sea._

_ "Lin," he knocked on the older man's door. _

_ "Oliver, what is it?" The stoic Chinese man looked up from what he was typing up on his computer. _

_ "There's a super cell coming this way, and it looks like it will hit around the time for Mai to get out of high school. Could you go pick her up and bring her back here?" _

_ "Certainly," Lin replied as he noticed a hint of worry in his charges deep blue eyes. _

_ As Lin left the office to go pick up Mai the great Oliver Davis finally realized something. He was actually afraid; the fear of loneliness struck him like a blow. Somehow, someway he now knew he would have to let Mai know his true feelings, and that he was sorry he had hurt her so many months ago._

_ Mai sat in the classroom listening to the droning sound of Mr. Nakamura as he continued in the monotony of the subject of his latest lecture. On telling the truth since one of the boys had been caught in a blatant lie that no one had believed. _

_ She sighed. 'When is this going to end?' she thought miserably. A bright flash off in the distance brought her out of her thoughts. Her intuition was telling her to flee and find a safe place, but she could not leave yet. Looking at the clock she noticed that there was about fifteen minutes left and then she would be free to head to work._

_ She was actually looking forward to heading to SPR, to fix tea for her narcissistic boss, Naru. She stifled the giggle that threatened to escape as she reminded herself of the reason she had given him that nickname. "Tea loving jerk," she mumbled to herself about him. _

_ She wondered exactly why she was looking forward to Naru's tea demands. She had a sense that something about today was going to change her life. It might be a good thing._

_ 'Ugh,' she thought as the teacher continued to drone. 'What does honesty have to do with math?'_

_ The bell rang finally releasing her from her torment, and gratefully ran down the hallway to the lockers to get all the things she would need to do her homework, and grabbed her shoes. Slipping them on she ran outside to find Lin standing next to his car scanning the sea of students searching for her._

_ Fighting through the crowd, she ran up to the tall Chinese man and smiled. "Hi Lin, what are you doing here?"_

_ He flashed a slight smile. "Naru sent me to pick you up. There's a storm heading this way and he didn't want you out in the weather."_

_ Lin expertly drove his car through the traffic as the pair rode in silence. 'That's a first,' she thought even though she was grateful that Naru had sent him. He pulled the car into the parking garage for the businesses on the street where SPR was located. The pair got out of the car and made it into the building just as the rain started._

_ Mai put her knapsack down, went over to the kitchenette, took the kettle off the small stove, and turned the tap on filling it to make tea. Putting it on the stove, she turned the flame on. While waiting for the water to boil she pulled out some teacups and placed the tealeaves into the small tea server._

_ The kettle whistled and she turned off the fire pouring the hot water into the server. She heard the bell on the door ring. She put on her best customer-meeting smile and stepped into the reception and interrogation area of the office. "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, can I help you?"_

_ The woman standing there was very drenched. She appeared to be twenty-three with Japanese features however, her complexion was darker, and she wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and a tank top showing her toned abs. The woman smiled and blushed, "I hope you can give me a safe place to sit out this storm, it's raining cats and dogs out there."_

_ "Would you like a cup of tea?" Mai asked._

_ "That would be great, thank you."_

_ Mai walked off to the rest room and brought back a towel and the woman did her best to dry off. Going back to the kitchenette, she got down a fourth teacup and poured the tea. Then she put all four on the silver serving tray and handed a cup to the woman. She placed a second cup on the coffee table across from her and then went to Naru's office. She knocked on his door and entered placing a cup on his desk, then went to Lin's office and knocked. She heard his voice and she entered placing a cup on his desk and left closing the door quietly behind her._

_ It was not long before both men heard the voices of two women speaking in the office. Curiosity got the better of both men and they decided to investigate. Naru came up and sat down on the couch next to Mai, and Lin took a chair._

_ Naru looked at the woman and spoke, "I'm Kazuya Shibuya, and this is my assistant Lin."_

_ She smiled back pleasantly, "I'm Jessica Manyhorses." She watched as the younger of the two men raised an eyebrow to her name. She could not help herself but laugh at his expression. "I get that a lot. My mother was Japanese and my father is a Marine stationed here at the US Marine base, but his unit was sent to Afghanistan." She chuckled to herself, "I'm basically a Marine brat."_

_ She could tell that this guy wanted her to continue with her story. "My father is what some people call a Native American, others call him Indian. I don't care what they call him or me all I know is that I'm proud of my heritage." _

_ The TV began to go haywire with an alert sound coming from it drawing everyone's attention to it. The weatherman began announcing an outbreak of tornadic activity over the Gunma region heading for Tokyo._

_ Naru was not going to take any chances, "We're leaving," he calmly stated to everyone in the room._

_ "We're what?" Mai asked._

_ "We've got to get out of here," he grabbed Mai's wrist and began to pull her towards the door. _

_ "Won't we be okay here?" she asked him as she struggled in his grip trying to fight him off._

_ Jessica having lived through a few tornadoes in America shook her head no. "There's no time to debate this Mai. We have to get to a lower level."_

_ Lin grabbed his coat from the coat rack, as Jessica grabbed her leather jacket and the foursome ran out the door and down the stairs to the café below. They entered the café and Naru went to the manager and announced to the woman that a tornado was heading their way. _

_ She quickly began directing her customers toward the walk-in freezer that was in the storeroom. The customers and the four from upstairs entered the freezer, the manager being the last one in. She closed the door and hoped the steel would hold not knowing how strong this tornado might be. _

_ Mai looked at her boss and co-worker, "Do you think we'll be okay in here?" Her intuition was screaming at her causing her fear to build. _

_ Naru could tell that his brown-haired assistant was going to lose it, especially now that the winds outside were building and the howling were now being heard inside the freezer. "Mai," he called to her as she trembled next to him. He could not tell if it was just because of the cold from the freezer, her fear, or both. _

_ "Mai," he spoke again louder to get her to look his way. "Do you trust me?" he asked._

_ She nodded as she whimpered hearing things being blown about violently outside._

_ He leaned in on her and closed his eyes once finally succumbing to his feelings. Their lips met and it was as an electrical current passed through both the teens. He knew this was the right thing to do, and he deepened the kiss as he felt her responding as he pulled her in closer to his own body and her hands went up to play with his hair. They finally separated to come up for air as if they had been submerged under water. _

_ She leaned her head into his chest as he held her tightly to himself, he lowered his head so she could only hear him whisper to her. "I will protect you, always. I love you Mai Taniyama." Her blush turned several shades of crimson as a tear ran down her cheek. _

_ "How, how can you love someone like me," she whispered. "I'm nothing special like Masako. Besides you told me back at the lake when we found Gene's body when I told you then that I loved you," she spat angrily. "Then you asked me if I had confused you with Gene because you had some kind of stupid idea that I was in love with your dead brother."_

_ Tears began to fall from her eyes, "He's my spirit guide, and he's like a brother to me. How could I be in love with him when I'm in love with you?"_

_ Naru wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for that." He continued to explain himself. "I know I hurt you when you confessed those months ago. Please understand my brother was dead and I didn't want to be hurt again, so I closed you and your feelings out."_

_ She looked up at him put her arms around his waist returning his embrace. "You know, your brother is right about one thing though." She spoke quietly to him. "You are an idiot scientist, and I've loved you for a long time," she sighed as she tried to meld herself to him, and heard an unbelievable sound come from the man she loved. She actually heard him chuckle._

_ The wind pressure had changed outside, and some of the customers of the café began to yell for joy. Naru leaned down again and gave his assistant another kiss. They both got to their feet and made their way to the door where Naru opened it. Lin and Jessica followed them closely. _

_ Exiting the freezer, they could see the devastation that lay around them. Broken glass from the windows that had been blown inside the small café now adorned the floor. Chairs and tables now looked like pieces from a kids Tinker Toy laying in pieces on the far side of the small restaurant. Pieces of wall had imploded inside, and damaged display cases and décor, pieces of wallpaper now blew in the wind._

_ Moving across the room, they heard the sound of the glass crunching beneath their shoes. Leaving the damaged café, they headed up the stairs to check out the damage of the SPR building. Whatever fates were there the entire building seemed to be structurally sound only the glass had been blown out. The foursome quickly cleaned up the mess. Mai found some unused plywood and they all nailed it into place blocking out the wind and the rain. _

_ Unfortunately, the storm itself had knocked out the power grid for the area and phone service for the most part. Luckily, though their cellphones were working because Mai's rang._

_ "Hello?" She listened to the speaker as her emotions played across her face. She groaned and sat down on the couch putting her head in her hands. _

_ Naru sat down next to her. "What's wrong Mai?"_

_ She sniffed looking up at him, "My apartment building is gone, and I have nowhere to go."_

_ The older woman sat down on the other side of Mai. "I have an idea, and you have been so kind to me Mai by giving me a port in the storm. I'd like you to stay with me until your apartment building is rebuilt."_

_ Mai looked up hopefully at Jessica. "You mean it?"_

_ "I mean it."_

_ She hugged Jessica fiercely. She did not sense anything bad about the woman; in fact, she felt she could trust her. Then she felt sad again, "You know I really don't care about the stuff I had except for the picture of my parents that I had and my clothes."_

_ Naru put his arm around Mai's waist and pulled her into his lap. "I can't replace the picture of your parents but once things settle down I can help you with the problem of clothes." He smiled and kissed her and she responded._

_ Mai could not help but smile once they came up for air. She had made a new friend, and now had a caring boyfriend; well make that a tea loving, work-aholic sometimes jerk of a boyfriend who she loved with a passion. She could not help but feel that everything was all right with the world._

___"It's about time you idiot scientist."_

___ "How did I know it would take a tornado to show me how I really felt?"_

___Gene chuckled in Oliver's mind. ____"Take care of her, she deserves it."_

___Oliver smiled to himself. ____"Your right about that," __He smiled to himself as he held his girlfriend who was beginning to go to sleep exhaustion finally overtaking her. He could not help but think that for once everything was right with the world._

_End_


End file.
